fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShiroyashaGinSan/Lore, concepts, rules, places, etc. It's a pain making multiple blogs.
Hello, this blog is for expansion of the Shinsekai Verse, explaining various concepts in the omniverse. Remember that this is just the basics and retcon isn't rare. Omniversal Structure First thing, first, the omniverse itself. The omniverse in the Shinsekai Verse is quite simplistic, but I made some tweaks here and there. The omniverse in the Shinsekai Verse is not directly made by The Father, rather the creations themselves expanding it. There is a cycle of expansion of the omniverse, and all of them are following those rules. The cycle consists of: 1. The multiverse is made via their own creator. 2. The multiverse expanded and evolved. 3. Multiverse reached its peak, making the final, lowest dimension in the multiverse. 4. The creation from the lowest dimension is created. 5. Creation created something even lower, creating completely separate thing from the rest of the multiverse. 6. Back to 1. The funny thing is, even if you transcended the concept of infinity and dimensions from one multiverse doesn't mean you transcended the multiverses above you. In fact, you're not even reaching their lowest dimensions and instead trapping you in Oblivion Zone, which I'll make another section of. Other than few connections here and there, the multiverses have absolutely no connection to each other, even their own concepts. Each of them are different, even their description of the dimension. The multiverses in the Shinsekai Verse are stacked up, not clustered like others. Because of the cycle of the omniverse, the omniverse became like a tower of some sort, each of them having lower and higher multiverses. The higher you are, stronger you are, obviously, but ever since Oblivion changed one of the fundamentals of the omniverse, everyone stopped acting like one, and instead cooperated with other multiverses, creating OUA (Omniversal Unity Association). OUA protects the peace between multiverses, having connections to the local multiverses' various governments and hierarchies. The omniverse's reality, structure and fundamentals are very, very subjective, making everyone's Perception power, basically subconscious reality warping, threatening to change and f**k the ever living s**t out of it. The Perception is a powerful tool gifted by The Father, and used unconsciously by everyone every single day. Your fate, your family, your world, your personality, every single bit of you comes from here. It can even affect other people, just that they cancel each other out subconsciously. To be short, with right knowledge and determination, even a nobody can change the omniverse as we know it. Oblivion Zone Oblivion Zone is a special void exists between multiverses, erasing everyone within it. It's made by Oblivion obviously, as a "barrier" to anyone who wants to cross multiverses without the use of Yggdrasil. It is the place you end up to when you manually transcended all of Space-Time, trapping you in the process. There are two ways to escape this place: 1. Bound yourself again in Space-time. 2. Go to the higher multiverse and start from scratch. There are infinite Oblivion Zone as there are infinite higher multiverses. Each of them are identical, doing same thing everytime. The power levels who reached higher Oblivion Zone and who reached lower Oblivion Zone however is Immeasurable. Comparing the two even one multiverse difference is like comparing one to the axiom of The Inaccessible Cardinal. Category:Blog posts